The Heart of the White Sorceress
by SunlightShrine
Summary: A week after the downfall of Ganondorf, Lana's heartbreak from Link and the loss of her other half has taken a heavy toll on the young girl. Determined to recollect herself, she resumes watching over the Triforce just as Cia did before her. Watching from the shadows, a certain flamboyant villain has big plans for the White Sorceress... HIATUS
1. Heart Astray

**Author's Note: Hiya everyone! It's me! :D**

**So... this is an idea that just came to mind after a full day of playing Hyrule Warriors. **

**I just HAD to get this down and share it. ^_^ **

**But I might be working on other fics for now. **

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

I was having the perfect day, skipping in the grass of Hyrule Field. The vast cerulean sky complimented the scenery so beautifully. I didn't have the slightest clue how I got here, if anything I just appeared here. But I knew where I was and I felt so happy right now for some reason, I had no idea why I was happy but it didn't really matter.

After frolicking around for several minutes I stopped under a medium-sized tree to catch my breath. I felt a gentle, pleasant breeze brush along me; calming the tiredness in my body and mind.

Among the wind, my nose caught the delightful scent of sunkissed-ripe apples with a hint of peony and daisies.

I looked to the east where the direction of the wind was coming from, for a moment I involuntarily turned away due to the brightness of the freshly risen sun.

Once I could see good enough, I could barely make out the silhouetted figure of my other half standing among a mixed batch of wild daisies and pink peonies.

"Cia?" I called out to the figure. I saw her smiling, warmly and invitingly.

I giggled and ran to her, stopping only a foot in front of her. I didn't quite know what to say, but I felt so much bliss and surprise seeing her again.

Being my other side, she knew what I was feeling and spoke first, "You've always been my better half Lana. I know you will do a wonderful job watching over the Triforce in my place."

"Cia… I will! I promise…"

Her face turned serious, "I must warn you, never let your emotions get the better of you. Keep your center and you will prevail over any evil."

I couldn't help but feel confused, "Cia? What brought this on?"

The environment around us faded into a golden light, and I could feel myself drifting off. Cia gradually pulled away from me.

"Cia! Wait! Come back, please!"

She sent me one last smile before fading away, just as she had done before. Little by little, I noticed that I too, was fading. As much as I tried to resist, I couldn't stop it.

"I'll be looking over you." She spoke to me in a soft whisper. The goldenness around me turned to blackness, and then faded away.

The next thing I knew, I was lying in my bed with the sunlight lighting up the bedroom of my tree house tenderly. I laid there for a moment, contemplating all that happened before sitting up slowly.

It's been a little over a week since Ganondorf had been sealed away and peace returned to Hyrule. The sun shone more beautifully than I had ever seen it before, sharing its warm light with the world.

I couldn't be happier in my life, and at the same time… I feel so lost…

Even though she was my evil half… now that's she's gone it feels like… a piece of my heart has been ripped out and blown away with the wind… I have a sense of astray within me…

That's not all; it wasn't just losing Cia that has gotten me feeling this way.

_"We've seen how this ends... and we both know he doesn't choose you."_

Her words were still fresh in my mind.

I knew that I would never have a chance with him, there's no fighting destiny. I've come to accept that. Even so, losing her and him at the same time… it was a double whammy.

Tears streamed down my face, and I quickly snapped out of it.

I jumped to my feet, "Don't do this Lana!" I said aloud, "If you let your emotions get the better of you you're going to make the same mistakes that Cia made!" and I knew she didn't want that.

Knowing that comforted me, and I was able to smile, "You're in charge of keeping the balance of the triforce in check now!"

I ran to the window and looked outside to the lovely morning landscape, I giggled at the sight.

"What a beautiful morning!"

I felt so fulfilled, knowing that I was part of what made this possible. It wasn't so long ago that this land had turned into an evil firestorm at the hands of Ganondorf.

But now that's over, and the rainbow has come at the end of the rain. I giggled and smiled as the breeze tickled me.

Life was pure gold, and I had a strong intent to keep it that way.

* * *

How… how is it that I've been beaten yet again!? With the Great Ganondorf on my side even! He reminded me so much of my Lord Demise that I was for sure we'd win! That Hyrule would be ours for the taking…

But I let my guard down… and was beaten by those pretentious brats! Because of them, our plan of domination failed… Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside? Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!

Ganondorf has been defeated and sealed away, I shudder at the mere thought of what that must be like.

Zant is useless too… I can't imagine being as incompetent as him… but I will not fuss about it. Because he's not worth it, he would never be as supreme as me even if you gave him a thousand years to live.

I am Lord Ghirahim and I will absolutely under no circumstance let this one go. I will do something about it… I will get back at those stupid kids… I will take their precious Triforce! Then no one will stop me! They won't be able to!

So, that magician girl with the blue hair is protecting the Triforce now, hm? Well isn't that sweet of her… such a dear she is, selflessly putting her feelings aside so her beloved can be happy with his real true love. Then Cia, the other half of that vagabond who could easily be her sister, she's gone from her too.

A smirk grew across my face, "Poor lonely sweetheart… I have such big plans for you. It makes me almost sad to plot such wickedness to a pretty face when she's under enough emotional torment as it is. But like I have said before, there's only one tiny little thing I lack in my stunning self; and that's mercy."

I let her, as well as the others, run with their lives. I had to maintain some semblance of dignity after all.

But now… it's time to set my plan into motion… Oh I can hardly wait…


	2. Premonition

Since my tree house is at least forty feet above the ground, I've gotten use to using a strong vine as my exit path. Sure I could use my magic too, but where's the fun in that?

"Oh snap, I almost forgot!" I hurried to the closet and took my Kokiri Spear, good rule of thumb; when you're the protector of something very important, it's always a good idea to have your weapons wherever you go. You never know when evil will decide to strike!

For safety, I took my Book of Sorcery and hid it with me.

Okay! Now I'm ready! I took a step back, secured my grip on the vine, and with a running start I leapt feet first out the small window. After doing this countless times I'm able to slip right through!

"Yaaaaaaaay!" The exhilaration of flying through the cool air felt amazing! Not to mention the adrenaline rush I get from dodging trees and tall rocks keeps my wits in shape!

I blinked and in the next second I was free flying through the air, the vine had slithered right out of my grasp.

Using my Kokiri Spear, I generated a Deku leaf to soften my fall. Except I managed to catch an upward wind instead, I shot up so high in the air I could see for miles!

"Whoaaaa!" I was awed at the spectacular sight. There were mountains, rolling hills, and a sparkling lake far off in the horizon line. The glow of the morning sun gave a beautiful tint to the already stunning environment.

Once the wind settled down I lowered to the ground little by little. I let go of the leaf when I got close enough to the ground where I could fall and not hurt myself. Pulling off a graceful landing, I posed with my Kokiri Spear and lightly giggled. My aqua blue ponytail whipped casually in the wind.

I brushed off my clothes with my hand and prepared to go back.

"EEEEAAAAAIII!"

I heard a girl screaming in the distance, my heroine instincts kicked in immediately. I quickly hopped to the top of a nearby boulder, hoping I could get a good look before I jump in the middle of the possible action.

I could barely notice something happening over a rock wall, but nothing else.

"I can't see anything, but it sounds like trouble I better go!"

I jumped to the ground and darted down the path that led through the rock wall. I made it to the other side and ran around a steep hill.

My heart took a giant leap at what I saw.

There stood a spiky-skinned, demon-like creature. Pitch black with orange eyes, long crimson horns, and thick, sharp teeth. Crimson like the horns. Not large, but not small either.

A little hylian girl stood with her back against a tree, terrified by the monster.

"_What in all of Hyrule is that thing!?"_

Seriously, I had never seen anything like this before!

"Hey, you!" I shouted at the devil. It averted its attention to me.

"Leave that little girl alone!"

The demon fiercely roared at me in response. Geez, bad breath is one thing but this monster could gag a maggot!

"It is not nice to ROAR AT PEOPLE!" I retorted.

I used my Kokiri Spear to summon several branches and vines around the monster, while the monster was confused the Great Deku Tree popped out from under the ground right beneath it, sending the beast flying through the air.

I did my usual gesture of hopping off the branch of the Deku Tree and waving at him, thanking him for his help before he disappeared.

The monster hit the ground and got up quickly, teeth and claws bore. It let out a low growl and stared me down, I glared right back at it.

It pounced at me without any warning, luckily I managed to react and throw it back with the Spear.

Without a moment to lose, I summoned two Deku Shrubs and took aim at the beast.

"Hands where I can see them! Or claws or...whatever!" I fried deku seeds rapidly, peppering the beast, as did the Deku Shrubs.

The monster dissolved quickly in a flash of dark diamonds. I didn't pay any attention to that, I turned to the little girl right away.

"Are you okay?"

She grinned, "I am thanks to you! Thank you for helping me you were so cool! What's your name?"

"My name is Lana." I smiled back.

"Lana... That's a pretty name."

I giggled.

"I better get back home before my mommy gets worried. Thank you Lana!"

She ran off, I waved as she left, "Be careful!"

Once she was out of sight, I thought about that monster.

_"What was that thing? I had never seen anything like that before..."_

I felt a feeling of dread creep over me, I placed my free hand over my heart.

"Why do I feel so anxious all of a sudden?" I whispered, "I think I better go back and rest."

As I started to go back, I heard clapping from... Somewhere.

"Bravo, bravo!"

I did NOT like how familiar that voice sounded. I hastily looked all around.

"Over here sunshine!"

I turned around and saw no one, okay now he's just messing with me.

Out of nowhere I felt hands on my shoulder, and a tongue lightly gracing my ear.

"Where are you looking?" Came a soft voice.

I swung my Kokiri Spear, but he disappeared again. This time he appeared in front of me. Of all of the people it had to be him...

Ghiriham stood, he smiled that pompous smile and licked his lips.

"It's you! What are you doing!?"

He chuckled, "Temper, temper. You know I'M the one who should be angry after you defeated my monster like that, but I will not fuss. That was only the weaker stage."

"What are you talking about? What are you up to now?" I demanded.

He merly flipped his hair, "Do you always ask so many questions? You really are Cia's other half are you?"

I said nothing and shot him an angry look.

"Oh, but she's gone... taken down from her broken heart... Isn't that pathetic?"

I snapped, "Don't talk about her that way!"

"Oh hoho! I'm so sorry I forgot that's a touchy subject for you!" He started for me slowly, "Considering he didn't want you either." He smirked.

My face darkened and I felt tears coming, but I was not about to cry here.

"It must be depressing. To be so in love with someone, and for him to chose her. I can't say I blame him. Zelda is pretty, kind, strong, a lovely person isn't she?"

"Stop..." I muttered inaudibly.

"You may be all of those, but he chose her. Now why is that?" He leaned close to my face.

"Destiny." I shakily replied, "Those two are tied together by destiny, it doesn't matter."

"Ah, your voice betrays you." He vanished and reappeared behind me, hands on my curves, "Destiny sure is cruel isn't it?"

I took a swing at him, "Hands off!"

He appeared in front again, he had a more serious look, "I have exciting plans to attend to, I'll let you run for now. But if you dare interfere, you will be joining Cia."

With a snap of his fingers, he disappeared. The scenery returned to normal.

I stood there breathing slowly and heavily, trying to absorb all what happened. Without thinking, I took off running as fast as I could run.

Today didn't seem so pretty anymore... Now that I see darkness in the future.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me while writing this: What an ASS Ghiriham is! Lana I'm so sorry! *hugs her***

**Just to brag a little: I typed the start of this on my laptop, and the rest of this on my Iphone because I had to do things and was so excited for this! XD my thumb is gonna be so buff XD**

**I'm so crazy x3 but hey, C'est La Vie! XD**


	3. Retaliation

I retreated into the heart of Faron Woods. My adrenaline rushed and my heart pounded.

Ghiriham… what is he planning? Why can't he just leave us alone? One thing is for sure, I must keep the Triforce safe! Chances are he's after it, and there's no telling what would happen if he got it!

Link and Zelda came to my mind… if Ghiriham is really after the Triforce, he's going to go after them. I have to warn them!

Hyrule Castle is quite a distance from Faron Woods but… it's a doable trek. With my weapons kept close I took off in a determined dash, feeling the wind run alongside. I hurried in case Ghiriham decided that he wasn't quite done with me. Or he could be after them already!

Granted I probably could just warp there using my magic. But as hyped up as I feel right now, running is the preferable option. It helps with the nervous energy.

I reached the gates of the castle faster than I had ever done during previous trips, but it was explainable. When the castle came into full view I noted, "Okay… everything looks normal. That's a good sign…"

I hopped atop of the tall castle walls, the guards know who I am and I'm always welcome here so it was okay. A few guards that noticed me gave a small wave and I waved back, but most of them remained focused on their duties.

Running along the wall I hurried to the training yard where Link would be most likely be. The castle is quite spacious so I wasn't sure where it was exactly. I just follow the sounds of the fighting soldiers.

Eventually I was looking upon a crowd of sparing men, my eyes scanned among them for Link.

"Miss Lana!" The sudden greeting of the Captain startled me, "Good to see you!" His welcome prompted the others to notice me.

I almost fell off the wall, "Why, hello! Sorry to bother you guys while you're training but…" I bounced to the ground.

"Is Link here? Zelda too, I need to see them now." I looked him right in the eye… or at least did my best to do so because his helmet was in the way.

"Is something troubling you Miss Lana?" He asked.

"Link just went inside." Another guard mentioned, "Through the main hall, Zelda will be there too most likely."

"Okay, thanks!" I rushed to the main hall.

* * *

I watched her with curiousness as she ran.

"Captain, what do you think she wants to talk to them about?"

"Who can say?" I shrugged, "Sounds like something is wrong."

"Like what?"

I paused, "Hard to say…"

* * *

The elegance of the main hall helped calm my nerves somewhat, I looked around the massive area.

"Link? Zelda?" I called out tentatively, "It's me, Lana!"

"Lana?" I heard a gentle voice reply a few seconds later.

Princess Zelda strolled out from the hallway into the room, sending me a joyous look, "Good to see you again Lana!"

I smiled back and suddenly remembered my manners, I gave a quick bow, "Your highness, sorry to bother you but I need to tell you something important. Link needs to hear it too, is he here?"

"Link, just went to his room to rest." She expressed concern, "Lana this is unexpected. What happened? You seem a bit rattled."

"Um… well… I'd hate to ruin a good day but…" I lowered my voice to a whisper, "I had a run-in with that Demon Lord, Ghiriham."

She was shocked just as I expected her to be, "You what?"

I took a deep breath, then explained, "There was a monster, a kind I had never seen before. Then he showed up after I defeated it."

"Gracious… are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but… He said he had plans…and I think he's after the Triforce."

She looked at me in disbelief, for a moment I was afraid she wasn't going to believe me.

"I was positive we taught him a lesson… but it is possible he's out for revenge." She pondered before saying, "Well I guess it can't be helped. If what you're saying is true… all right, let's go tell Link."

I nodded and followed her down the wide corridors.

I looked around in amazement; I had never been in this section of the castle before. Royalty sure has some good tastes.

"Link's room is right this way." Zelda spoke. In the meantime, I'm impressed by her. Because if I lived in a place like this I would probably get lost, and she walks around like it's no big deal!

As we turned another corner we heard frantic footsteps approaching.

It was the Captain; and he looked roughed-up, "Your highness!"

"What's going on?" Zelda inquired, "What happened to you?"

"It's madness out there! Dark monsters left and right! They came out of nowhere! I'd never seen anything like them!"

I gasped, "It must be Ghiriham!"

"What!? Him again?"

Zelda too, was surprised, "Looks like you were right Lana. Come on, let's go face him!" She summoned her Glittering Rapier from the light and prepared to run.

"Z-Zelda wait!" I called out.

She froze, "Hm? What is it?"

"If you could… somebody has to go wake up Link." I told her, "And I don't know my way around here… I'll go alone for now, and you can come back with Link. Can you do that?"

She had concern in her face, "Lana… are you sure?"

"It's okay… I can handle him…" I spoke in a low tone, trying as hard as I could to not let my nervousness detectable.

She paused for a moment, then agreed relunctantly, "Okay Lana… be careful."

I shot her a reassuring smile before taking off.

"May the Goddesses protect you!" She called out to me.

Sure enough, when I reached outside it was total anarchy. Blasts and explosions of fire and darkness were everywhere. The guards were fighting as best they could, but the struggle was clear.

Clutching my Kokiri Spear I ran out to the middle of the field, where the action wasn't as vibrant and looked around. I almost got tackled by a flying monster but managed to jump at the last second and hit it with seeds before it took off into the crowd.

When the spot I was at started becoming more active, I took off around a boulder, away from the craziness. I stealthily peeked out from behind the boulder thinking of a strategy.

"Why hello there."

I didn't need to look to know that was Ghiriham behind me. Nonethless, my eyes went to the presence I could feel near my face. His dark, evil eyes were staring right into mine. Combined with that wicked smile, it sent shivers down my spine.

"I wasn't expecting to see you again sweetheart."

I jumped back several feet to get away from him, "Don't you dare call me that! I thought you had plans to attend to, so what are you doing here!?"

He flipped his sheer white hair, "I did… but I thought I'd have a little fun. Toy around for a bit, being too serious all the time makes life rather… dull. Wouldn't you say?"

The Demon Lord snapped his fingers and vanished.

"_Really with the disappearing!?"_

This time he appeared directly in front of me and grabbed me into a tight embrace, "All of this madness fills my mind with flowers and my heart with rainbows! But who's to say this isn't part of my plan?"

"Hey! Back off!" I tried to push him off, but he was unwavering. I managed to reach my hidden Book of Sorcery and summoned a magic cube between us, throwing him back.

He yelled out in shock, and got to his feet quickly, "That… hurt." He sounded angry, he walked toward me slowly. I braced myself for whatever was about to come.

He stopped moving and started moving his hands; I tried to attack him with magic, only to find myself immobilized.

"_Wait, what?"_

A dark circle surrounded me, and I couldn't escape.

He chuckled sinisterly, "What's the matter? Are you so stunned by my incredible features that I've left you paralyzed?"

A wave of fluster surged through me, "Very funny, I know you're doing this. Now let me go!"

Instead flung his arms up, sending me crashing into a wall of dark diamonds above me. I cried out in pain and fell to the ground. When I stood up, he was right there with his blade pinning my throat.

"What's the hurry? Don't you miss your other half?" He paused, "Oh… I get it. You want to say goodbye to your beloved boy before you go don't you?" He chuckled again, "You don't have to worry about him, the feeling isn't mutual so I'm sure it won't hurt him too badly."

Before I could react to that, he backhanded me and I hit the ground again. He crouched beside me and put that sword to my throat again.

"You're beautiful… especially in the eyes. Such pretty violet orbs… But I have no mercy. I'll have to make do with licking your blood of my blade."

"_What is with this guy? He's freaky!"_

The knife edge pressed into my throat, "Goodbye, sweetheart. Tell Cia I said hello." He grinned.

I clamped my eyes shut, if I was going to go down here. I was not about to give him the pleasure of seeing the light go out in my eyes, and I wasn't going to let him see the hurt either.

"Stop right there Ghiriham!" I heard Zelda's voice.

"Hm?" Ghiriham looked up, as did I.

I watched Zelda summon and bow and light arrows, she took aim and fired a massive shot directly at us. The Demon Lord jumped out of the way and I ducked, shielding my head as the light exploded behind me.

"Well, well! Look who joined the party!" He laughed.

I felt so relieved seeing Zelda and Link running toward me, I got to my feet and the three of us stood together.

"Lana! Are you all right?" Zelda asked.

"Yes… you came just in time." I felt some weight of my shoulders, "Not a moment too soon!"

"Sorry we took so long." Link explained, "We had to get rid of all the monsters at the front."

"D-did you?"

He nodded the affirmative.

Ghiriham laughed again, "I guess you couldn't just let her die after all!"

"Of course not! We'd never let our friend die!" Zelda stated, "Give it up Ghiriham, you're outnumbered!"

On cue, several Hylian soldiers approached behind us.

He glanced downward with his eyes closed, and chuckled, "Oh dear, I seem to have gotten myself into a pickle."

"Leave Ghiriham. You don't stand a chance." Zelda demanded.

The loud maniac glanced back up and licked his lips, "It seems I have no other option… very well. I will retreat for now; after all I would hate to ruin this exquisite figure."

I could sense everyone had that 'oh brother…' feel.

He lashed his tongue out with a hiss, re-grabbing everyone's attention.

"We're not finished here. I'll be back when you least expect it. When that happens, I will make you suffer so much that the ground will be tinged red from the soaking of your blood!" He looked straight at me, "Starting with you, dear Lana."

I firmed my eyebrows.

Ghiriham slowly rotated his blade, and disappeared just as he did before. The sun was now able to cast light on the land again, the hum of the wind was the only sound.

I breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he was gone. Zelda put her hand on my shoulder, "You did good Lana."

I shook my head, "No, Zelda. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I would've been dead."

"But you gave us warning." Link cited.

The Captain clarified, "You see, when you showed up you looked pretty serious. Like something had happened. So we decided we had to get ready for an attack, and we were right to do so! I would hate to think what would've happened if they had caught us with our shields down!"

I didn't realize I was the key for this victory, but I was elated I was, "Glad I was able to help!" I did my victory pose with two fingers and a wink.

"Lana, your gut was right on the rupee!" Zelda continued, "It's clear to everyone now that Ghiriham is out for vengeance. We must keep our guards up and spirits high!"

"We've won once before, we can win again!" Link declared.

I had to say something too, "Everyone let's do our best!"

The guards all cheered, fist-pumping with their weapons in the air.

But this victory was only the beginning, we had a long road ahead of us.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Go Lana! :DDD**

**Um... ^_^ I really don't have much to say today except, **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**C'est La Vie! :D See you as soon as I can!**


	4. Memories and Nightmares

The day's end came by a lot faster than I realized. After a day at the castle preparing for the evil sure to come, I began the trip back to my tree house. The sun rested on the horizon line, beautifully tinting the sky orange in the west and navy blue everywhere else. The evening air felt extra refreshing and cool after such an eventful day.

I gazed upon the endless Hyrule Field, the landscape radiating several shades of gold. I slowed down my pace, admiring the scenery. My eyes went to the ground upon feeling a tickle on my leg, and I noticed a fully loaded blow flower.

I picked the dancing puff and set the seeds free in rhythm with the wind. The seeds twirled in the air while flying off directly into the setting sun.

Knowing that I had a short time before it became dark, I picked up my pace. There's nothing pleasant about being caught in Hyrule Field at night, or so I've heard.

Unexpectedly, a cold wind blew from the north prompting me to shiver. Something about that wind didn't settle right with me.

"That's a little strange…"

It was only after I got into the safety of my home is when I could finally relax, once I did the light outside immediately drained. That told me that I got here just in time.

I set down my weapons and retreated to the comfort of my bed. Granted, I felt a tad down at the sight. There's room for two, but there's only me…

"Well at least I have lots of room!" My spirits lifted instantly, I hopped like a bunny and sprung onto my bed, bouncing on the soft fabrics softly.

I covered myself up and fell asleep within minutes.

_Flashback_

_Deep in the forests, too far for any mortal eye to see. A great sorceress was tasked with watching over the balance of the Triforce._

_That sorceress is me and it's quite the job. With my magic, I could see across ages, able to read the fates of all who lived, but never interfering._

_But now I rest, with a forlorn look draping my face._

"_The Hero of Legend… Link… eternally reborn, when Hyrule's need is greatest… my feelings for you go deep. Love… never has there been so much sadness in a single word."_

_I sighed, "Oh… what a blessing love should be… a dedication to another… priceless… so why does it feel like a curse? Nothing but a reminder of what I cannot have… My pitiful heart… forever to be broken… All because he's bound to her… and he always will be… It's her fault… it's her fault… this is all her fault…!"_

_There was nothing I could do, I was overthrown by my heart. My emotions became my tyrant. Unfairly ruling over my whole being… _

_I heard an evil chuckle from thin air. _

_Instantly I put my guard up, "Who's there!? Show yourself!"_

_Suddenly everything grew dark… A dark figure came out of nowhere and surged its way into my heart… I tried only too hard to fight it off, but that only encouraged it…_

"_Foolish sorceress…" The monstrous voice echoed, "You don't have to take this lying down… You have the power! The power to rule all!"_

_Through my lens of passion, I saw reason in those words._

"_Yes… I do… That's what I will do… I will make the world mine! The hero especially…"_

_All light was ejected from my spirit, and that light became a separate being. That's me… I am Lana._

"_Cia don't! You're making a big mistake!"_

_My cries fell on deaf ears. The evil aura became too much, and soon I was blinded._

"_No!"_

_End_

There was darkness swirling all around me… that and nothing else.

"_What…? Where am I?"_

I could faintly make out a figure within the shadowy, murky void. A figure that I knew, struggling to get out.

"Cia? Cia!" I reached for her outstretched hand and took hold tightly, caught in a tug-o-war with the clutching shadows. It took a little arm-strength but I managed to fish her out.

"Cia what's going on?"

She had a look of terror on her face, "Lana… watch out!"

"Wha…what…?"

She shoved me away, out of the path of a moving shadow that snatched her up.

"CIA! NO!" I yelled out.

A chuckle reverberated all around me…

"Ghiriham… let her go! Let her go right now!"

He appeared in front of me and licked his lips, "She's gone Lana… and now… you're mine."

Never have I looked into someone's eyes and saw true evil, there was nothing… nothing there. With a snap of his fingers the demon blade appeared in his grip.

I tried to move but I couldn't, I was paralyzed. I didn't even know what was holding me in place I was frozen. He approached me slowly, and leaned in close and kissed my lips…

"_Ew…"_ I trembled, bad enough he kissed me but I can't move my arms to wipe my mouth…

"Good night love…" he whispered, and plunged that sword directly into my heart.

The last my eyes saw… was that demon, sinister smile…

My eyes flew open, I yelped out, and jolted upright. I was back in my room. For a few moments, everything was completely still. It was morning already.

"It… was just a dream." I sighed in relief and fell back on my pillow, "It's okay… everything's all right now." I gradually came out of my nightmare.

It was safe to say I was thoroughly disturbed by the dream… I was afraid but there was no way I was going to allow that to happen.

I stood up slowly and almost fell, my legs were like chu-chu jelly. I leaned on the wall for a minute before I became stable enough to walk without tumbling.

"I'll always be with you." I swear I heard Cia's voice right next to me.

I gasped involuntarily and frantically looked around, "Cia!?"

When there was no answer, I calmed down.

"Okay…" I whispered, "I gotta try to relax…" An idea came to mind, "I'm gonna go to the spring…"

I grabbed a towel from the closet, my weapons, and my basket of my hair supplies.


	5. Hauntings

I stared out the open window of my castle bedroom… realizing full well that the wheels of fate have started to turn yet again.

And just like the time before…

There's no way out.

Outside you could see that the field was still in a disturbed state from our recent battle. I looked over and watched Impa meditate with a troubled look on her face. She knows as well as I do that there's wrath to come.

Wrath from the merciless Demon Lord, Ghiriham.

It was fairly disappointing, we had taken down Ganondorf only recently. We only had up until now to have a breath of fresh air.

"Knock, knock!" A squeaky voice grabbed both of us from the window, "Guess who?"

That blue fairy that flew in was familiar, "You're… Proxi? Right?"

"Bingo! You remember! That makes me so happy, your highness!"

Impa stepped beside me, "You're that fairy that helped us out before. What brings you here?"

"I know there's trouble happening again, I can't ignore the signs. I'm here to help!"

Impa nodded, "Yes, there is a definite storm approaching. May I ask how you learned of this?"

"There have been weird monsters around, nothing like I'd ever seen before. Not only that, everything seems to be a bit… darker."

We looked at her oddly, "Darker?"

"It could just be my imagination, but that's all I know." She studied our expressions, "I'm judging you two know more than I do."

I sighed, "We do know a bit."

I invited her in and prepared to tell her everything that had happened so far.

Proxi rested her wings on Zelda's desk, taking in all what she just told her.

"This is upsetting; I thought we were done with him."

I intently stared out the window, "Dark times have found us once more, and it is up to us to stop it. It's our only option. We've managed to chase him away for now, but we can't let one victory go to our heads. We need to stay focused."

"Impa…" Zelda worried.

I smiled reassuringly at her, "Relax, we just need to keep our center."

Ghiriham wouldn't stand a chance against us as long as we remember that, I was fully confident that Link wouldn't get too foolhardy this time. So long as…

"Proxi?" I addressed the fairy.

"Yes?"

"Please do take care and not cheer Link into recklessness. Encouragement is fine, but do exercise caution."

I could sense her grow sheepish, "I'll remember this time."

Now that that was in everyone's mind… there's one more of us that I'm worried about…

Lana…

I slowly lowered myself into the crystal, cool pond. My hair spread all around me while it soaked in the water. I took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air.

The spring was magical, the minor bruises and scrapes that I had received from yesterday's tussle washed off completely leaving nothing behind. I used my hands to rinse my face and shoulders, and then submerged my entire head beneath the surface to get all of my hair soaked.

"…_I'll have you one way or another Lana…"_

My head flung out of the water and I looked around rapidly. To my relief the pleasing scenery of the forest was all I saw.

"I'm imagining things…" I considered and exhaled softly.

Then for some reason, I didn't feel safe anymore.

"_I gotta get back…"_

After gathering my things and getting dressed I sped back to my place, relieved at how quickly I arrived there. The first thing I did when I got inside was lock everything up.

"Okay… I'm all right now…"

Even with all the events that had happened so far… I couldn't help but keep reverting back to one, dark and unsettling thought…

"Well he certainly wears the Demon Lord title truthfully the way he acts…"

My mind went to the Triforce, "Oh no… not this again…" I gasped, "The legends! There was a legend! Oh, what was it again?"

I leapt from my bed to my bookshelf in one mighty leap and starting fumbling through the various tales regarding the Hero of Legend. Until I came across one reading,

_The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword_

"I think this is it…"

I started flipping through the pages frantically.


	6. Attack!

_Long ago, on a dark day, the earth cracked and evil forces rushed out of the fissure. These forces mercilessly attacked the people of the earth, slaughtering them and destroying their land._

_They did this in search of the ultimate power, a power capable of granting any wishes of its holder. This power, passed down from the gods of old, was guarded by Her Grace, the goddess of the land. _

_The goddess gathered the surviving humans on a piece of earth and sent it skyward, beyond the clouds. With the humans safe, the goddess joined the land dwellers and fought the evil forces in a war of unmatched scale and ferocity. _

_They eventually sealed the evil forces away, restoring peace to the surface. However, the humans remained in Skyloft, as Hylia knew that the seal on the evil would not hold forever._

I read the chapter of The Ancient Battle, one of the earliest battles in Hyrule History. I was fascinated, but this was not what I was looking for. I skimmed several pages ahead.

"Here we are…"

_It was at this time that the sword spirit tied to Demise's Sword, Ghirahim, enacted a scheme to seize possession of Her Grace and use her divine soul to break the seal placed on his master._

"Ghirahim… of course. He's planning on bringing back Ganondorf. Just like in the Legend."

I flipped more pages, "But… the evil one written here is Demise…Right… I remember Ganondorf is the reborn hatred of Demise."

I paused for a moment, "If these events are new legend coming to pass… I'll do whatever I can to live on and fight for the defense of the Triforce. No matter what happens."

It's the promise I made to Cia.

"This shouldn't be too bad. We beat him once, we can do it again!"

My anxiety cooled away in the dark blue of the night. Speaking of, even though it was night my room was lit up so brightly I could clearly make out my shadow on the wall.

I hopped to my feet and to the window, the moon was so bright it was blinding to look at for too long. Just like how the sun is during the day.

I felt an unexplainable dazzle in my heart, "I've never seen the moon this lit up before." I whispered, "In all my years…"

Giggling, I joked, "Is that you Cia?"

Comfort rushed to me and embraced me in its warmth, enough to bring even the most troubled of minds peace.

"I think I'll be able to sleep now."

* * *

I watched out the window continuously, ready to take on the imminent events. The moon glowed in such a pure white light that I could still see most of Hyrule Field, despite that it was nightfall. This amazed me, I had never seen the moon like this before.

"Impa?" Zelda called me from her bed, she had a book in hand.

I gave her my attention, "Yes, your highness?"

"What do you suppose Ghiriham plans to do?"

The question ran through my mind as it did hers.

"I've found a legend that may explain…" She flicked several pages in her book, "The legend states that in his time, Ghiriham wanted to capture the mortal incarnation of Hylia and use her soul revive his master, Demise."

I myself was familiar with the legend, "Yes, it is a tale that has been passed down through countless generations."

It came to mind, "It wouldn't be far-fetched to say that Ghiriham is going to do more than try to destroy everyone."

"Your highness! Impa! Look!" Proxi hovered frantically at the window.

I rushed back to window and saw massive flames on the horizon. I gasped at the sight.

"What's wrong?" Zelda approached the window beside me, she had a look of terror upon noticing the blaze.

"What is going on!? What happened?" She was so shocked she couldn't keep a straight train of thought.

…

"Lana!" She yelped out suddenly.

* * *

The blaze had caught me so off guard that I didn't have time to choke. Instead, I rushed for my Spirit Tomb. If I could get to that, I would be able to warp my way out of here. The smoke was so thick, and it was stinging my eyes. I could hardly see a thing, and breathe…

Luckily, I kept it in a place where I could get to it easy. Using my magic I warped outside and away from the blaze and billows, I took several deep breaths and fell to my knees, and on my side. The clean air was bliss on my lungs after that short time in the smolder.

Something grabbed me and hoisted me up by my tied up hair, I gasped just seconds before it threw me to the side.

I caught sight of a monster that looked just like the one I had saved that little girl from! This time it had friends!

I felt around for my Spirit Tomb, and to my panic it wasn't anywhere near me. I glanced around frantically before spotting it several feet away. I made a dash for it.

Just as I was about to dive and grab, my head hit something hard, rendering me dizzy. I stumbled backwards, feeling the bump form on my head.

"Ow… what on earth hit me?"

When my vision cleared that became the last of my concerns, my book was no longer in front of me!

I heard a chuckle, and I knew right away who it was.

"Heheh… This is quite the lovely book you've got here…"

I span around fast to see Ghiriham, carrying… my… BOOK!

"I think I'll try it out." He leered dangerously.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged at him. He fired an evil beam at me and it struck me right between my eyes.

I lost consciousness immediately.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ohhh this is getting nice... :p LOL XD ok that was a weird choice of words x3 bahaha! XD**

**So um... I'm just making this up as I go. XD lol... so forgive me and I'll do my best! ^.^**

**I had gotten the idea for Ghiriham taking Lana's book because in Skyward Sword, he has a chance of stealing Link's sword if you aren't careful enough. I got the idea of him becoming more powerful with the book from Paper Mario. Where Bowser becomes invincible and stronger from the Star Rod. :p **

**And the fact that Ghiriham does appear to have magical abilities, it makes sense to me that he could be able to use the book. Albeit in evil ways.  
(You've~ got to change your evil ways. Dun duuun dun... dun dun.) LOL XD**

**See you next time! ^.^ Hugs!**


	7. Devastation

**Author's Note: Haha! I'm back! ^.^**

**If you didn't know, I'll tell ya quickly. I was sick and school was a tad boiling. **

**But now I'm back and I decided to work on this story! **

**Hopefully I will make this awesome! :D**

* * *

My vision shifted from black to a blurred mess. I could feel my body trying hard to wake up, but it was difficult to keep my eyes open. The second time I tried they clamped shut almost instantly, but my sight was much better.

All of a sudden I woke up completely and I found myself alone in a nice bedroom with an obvious mystical vibe, everything was still and quiet. Candles and soft lights gave the room a soft glow. Curtains draped over my head like a canopy.

As great timing would have it Zelda walked into the room, "Oh thank heavens you're awake!" She expressed joyfully.

Link nodded standing next to her, "It's about time, thank heavens indeed."

"Zelda? Link?"

Link ran out, "Hey everyone Lana's awake!" I heard him call.

He came back and kneeled next to me; he had my Kokiri Spear in his hands, "We managed to recover this."

"Thanks." I took it, relieved that it was still in pristine condition. I looked around, "Where are we?"

"We're in Kakariko Village." I heard Impa's voice. She walked in, accompanied by three Hylian soldiers.

"Kakariko Village…" I knew the name by several legends I've read, but I had never seen one in this time.

"We're far beyond the boundaries of Hyrule Field." She explained, "We've been safe here so far."

"Impa… everyone, what happened?"

The look on everyone's face fell forlorn.

Zelda approached me, "I looked out of my bedroom window and saw fire in the distance; and the next thing I know, monsters had the castle completely surrounded. They broke in quickly despite our best efforts… and Ghiriham…"

All that had happened was slowly coming back to me.

"Ghiriham!" I blurted out, "Where is he now? He has my book!"

Dread washed over Zelda's face, "He also has the Triforce of Power now…"

At that moment, time slowed down and my head started swimming. My heart felt like it was trying to burst from my chest it was pounding so hard. I knew I had a dreadful feeling I was missing something!

"He was just too strong." Link said disappointedly, "If only I had the Master Sword…"

"Numerous Hylian Soilders were slaughtered." Impa repented, "Only these three managed to make it."

* * *

_FLASHBACK  
Zelda's POV_

_As Impa, Link, and I rushed through the castle; we dodged fires, falling walls, and slashes from the invading monsters. _

"_Waaahh!" We heard Proxi yell. She zipped down a nearby hallway to catch up to us._

"_Proxi! Are you okay?" said Link. _

"_It's too scary out there! It's the work of that Demon Lord!"_

"_Oh no…"_

_We managed to make it outside where the epitome of Ganondorf's takeover was right before our eyes. Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky, which was scathed with an appearance of pure evil, the ground was tinted scarlet with almost no grass left, and monsters everywhere. I could hear the agonizing yells of several Hylian Soldiers._

_The Demon Lord responsible laughed the most sinister of laughs, the haunting sound echoed all around us. To our horror, we witnessed Ghiriham lifting the Triforce of Power from unconscious Lana and claiming it for himself._

"_Lana!" I cried out to my motionless friend. _

"_Well look who's joining the party!" He declared haughtily._

_I took notice of what Ghiriham was carrying._

"_That's Lana's Spirit Tome!"_

"_Just thought I'd borrow it for a bit." Ghiriham taunted, "Oh this just keeps getting better. Not only will I have the Triforce of Power, I'll have the other two as well in just a few moments! How delightful!" _

_Impa burst through the barrier of enemies and used much of her energy on a special attack, defeating a massive amount of monsters with a single swipe of the Giant's Knife. She then hurried to Lana and swept her up._

_I ran to her, "Impa what do we do?" _

"_Retreat! We have no other choice! Ghiriham is too powerful, hurry while we still have an opening!"_

_With Lana secure in her arms Impa darted off into the distance. Proxi, Link and I, plus three surviving Hylian soldiers followed closely behind. As we retreated into the night, we could hear all of the anarchy growing quieter. _

_I could feel Ghiriham's evil gaze watching us as we went. Among the harsh wind that blew that night, I could still hear that malevolent giggle…_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The Captain solider spoke, "We barely escaped that Demon Lord Ghiriham… he's a true monster. Here I was thinking Ganondorf was bad."

"Ganondorf was terrible, and so is Ghiriham." Link stated.

With the tips of my fingers I tenderly felt the spot on my face where Ghiriham had hit me with that magic shot. I had a small feeling that something was not right.

"How long was I unconscious?"

Link turned to me, "You've been out like a light for a few days. You really scared us, fortunately Impa kept us calm. She could still sense life in you."

Impa sighed, "Really Link, it wasn't that difficult to tell. Her heart was still beating and her body was still warm."

"Yeah… I suppose you're right." He leaned his head on the wall sheepishly, "We were just freaked."

Zelda explained, "We've been running during those past few days, Impa guided us here. This place is well hidden by nature, luckily she has a talent for finding places like these."

"Heh…" I feebly chuckled, "So I see."

"Ah, is the young sorceress awake?" Came a voice I didn't recognize.

Standing at the door was a ruby-haired woman clothed in an elegant, purple silk dress with an aqua veil across her face.

"Astrid, thank you." Zelda said to her.

The woman called Astrid approached me, "Welcome Lana, it is good to see you're awake. Everyone here was very worried about you."

"Astrid is a fortune teller, she invited us to stay." Link explained.

"Is that so? Well then…" The bed they had me in was so comfortable that part of me didn't want to stand up, but I wanted to try anyway to make sure I could. So I pushed the covers off me and put my feet on the ground. That made me feel somewhat dizzy and I swayed a little.

"Careful Lana." Zelda cautioned, putting her arms around me to keep me balanced. I in turn, gripped her forearms.

"I think… I'll be okay." I smiled at my downhearted friends, "It'll be all right!" I looked at Astrid, "Thanks for letting us stay here!" and she nodded.

"Guys! Guys!" Proxi came flying in through a window frantically, "Come check it out!"

Everybody looked at the fairy curiously.

"What's wrong Proxi?" Impa asked.

"I found a place on higher ground where you can see Hyrule Castle clearly! It looks really bad!"

She zoomed back out the window and Impa promptly followed.

"Are you all right?" Zelda asked me as she gradually let me go.

I stood a test stand for a few seconds before saying, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go follow Proxi."

Link, Zelda and I ran out the door and followed Impa and Proxi up the hill, passing several old-looking buildings on our way. There were a few people around too, I assume they're villagers. They watched us as we ran by.

"_I guess they don't get too many visitors here."_ I thought, _"If this place is really as remote as Zelda says."_

Once we reached the peak of the village, Proxi got behind me and nudged me to where Impa was standing, "See for yourself."

I couldn't believe my eyes, Hyrule Castle had been completely enveloped in an evil aura. The small portion of Hyrule Field I could see was stained crimson. His words rang in my head once again,

"…_I will make you suffer so much that the ground will be tinged red from the soaking of your blood!"_

The surviving Hylian Soldiers promptly showed up and were fearful by the sight.

"Oh for the love of Nayru, what's to stop him from bringing that man-beast Ganondorf back…?"

"Can he do that Captain?" The second solider wondered.

"I bet he can." Replied the third, "You saw what he did back there! What's gonna happen to us?"

While everyone was chatting over each other, I approached a nearby puddle and saw my reflection against the gray, cloudy sky. A single ray of sunlight stretched through the cover, a symbolism to our situation.

"Link can use the Master Sword again can't he?" Captain asked, "We just have to find that temple!"

"Everyone!" Impa announced, calming the chatter.

"Using the Master Sword now would be unwise. The evil is still freshly sealed within, if we take the Master Sword now the broken seal would be devastating on our already dreadful situation."

"Oh no… she's got a point." Captain said, "What the blazes are we gonna do now!?"

"If I may interrupt I have a suggestion." Astrid showed up behind us.

"Astrid?" Impa questioned.

"The Sorceress Tome."

This piqued my curiosity, "The Sorceress Tome?"

"It is a powerful book guaranteed to grant its wielder with the use of incredible magic, certainty enough to repel the darkness that has fallen across the land."

I couldn't help but feel faintly familiar with this.

"However, the book is only functional if used by its chosen one."

"Its… chosen one?" I nervously asked.

The kind fortune teller looked at me and smiled, "Worry none Lana. I know you are the one its waiting for."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me… I know." She continued giving me a reassuring smile.

After a short pause, Zelda asked, "So where can we find the Sorceress Tome?"

"The place you will search for is Luna Light Shrine, located in Starry Prairie. It is a place of exquisite purity where no evil can reach. Unfortunately, you do not possess the qualities necessary to enter this sacred place."

"Okay, what do we have to do?" I asked.

"Come with me." She said before turning and walking away.

We followed her back to her house and to a sealed door. She whispered a few words and did gestures with her hands, allowing the door to open and us to proceed.

In the room stood a single circular table with a book on top. Sphere shaped lights radiated soft, white glimmerings all around us.

"_I sure like Astrid's magical taste."_ I giggled silently.

She picked up the book and handed it to me, "This is the Sealing Tome. It has been sealed here for ages so as to not risk being misused. This is the key to entering Starry Prairie."

I accepted it, taking a few seconds to check it out.

"All right, let's get that Sorceress Tome!" Proxi enthused.

"Ah, sorry to tell you this but it takes more than the Sealing Tome, you also require blessings from three different Great Fairies."

We continued listening.

"The Great Fountain Fairy, The Great Forest Fairy, and The Great Sky Fairy. You will need a blessing from each, only then will you be able to enter Starry Prairie. I recommend you head to Lake Floria, just north from here. The Great Fountain Fairy will be found there."

Taking in all that she told me took a minute, and honestly. I was excited at the idea of another adventure with my friends. I'm fully aware of the challenges we'll inevitably have to face… but we have to believe in ourselves!

"We'll set out first thing tomorrow. The sun is setting and we need to get rest." Impa noted.

"I just woke up…" I said awkwardly.

"Try to get some voluntary rest. It'll be better for you."

"Not to mention better for the rest of us." Link added, "None of us could get hardly any rest the past few days."

"Why's that Link?" I think I knew why though.

"We were worried about you!" Zelda answered.

I giggled, "Okay, I'll try."

* * *

_I tried to sleep… and I did for a few hours… then I woke up. I felt horrible… That feeling you get when you eat something bad and you feel it in your stomach… but instead the sickness feel in my stomach, it seemed to be in my heart…_

_Suddenly it stopped._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I always saw Lana as Link's female counterpart. So I made the Sorceress Tome (her level 3 weapon) act like the Master Sword, since this story is focused on Lana. **

**And yes, the three Great Fairies I mentioned here are available weapons Link can use in Hyrule Warriors. (Me when I look at those weapons: Why game... just why? XD)**


	8. Blood and Feathers

**Author's Note: **

**Hello! :D I'm somewhat back, and I'll write as much as I can! ^.^**

**I had planned on posting this yesterday... but then my computer had issues... :(**

**Hope you enjoy this! :)**

* * *

The next morning I woke up in my bed as I was when I fell asleep, immediately what had happened last night came to mind.

"I wonder what that was…"

I couldn't help but think that sick feeling was more than just anxiety, but I can't quite figure it out… I pressed my hand against my chest over my heart and felt it beat for about ten seconds. To my relief it was perfectly normal. Pushing my thoughts aside for a moment I looked around and noticed everyone's beds were empty.

"Looks like everyone's awake. Oh well, what happened last night was probably just a dream." I stretched my arms, hopped out of bed, got dressed, and grabbed my Kokiri Spear.

"Good morning Lana!" Proxi greeted me as I entered the main room, "Ready for adventure?"

I giggled, "Looks like you can't be brought down huh Proxi?"

"Nope! I'll always smile for my friends no matter the situation!"

"That's great!" I looked around, "Where's Link?"

Impa answered me, "He took off on his horse about an hour ago. He volunteered to head north to scout Lake Floria's area out."

"Impa, we should leave soon. To catch up with him." Zelda replied, she took a bite of an apple.

She nodded, "Indeed, we will leave as soon as everyone's ready."

"I'll go on ahead to see how he's doing!" Proxi volunteered, "I'll see you all there!" and she flew out the open window.

As I picked a peach from the fruit basket left on the table, I contemplated telling everyone the strange phenomena I experienced last night. I casually walked into a different room where a mirror was and glanced at my reflection, I looked exactly the same as I always did.

I slowly reached for my reflection until I was touching the mirror with the tips of my fingers. I froze like that until…

"Lana!" Impa burst into the room, "Gather your things, hurry! There's a horde of monsters coming into the village! We need to stop them!"

"Monsters!?" My eyes widened, I quickly rushed to grab my Kokiri Spear. Zelda was wielding her Rapier, ready to fight.

I glanced out the window and sure enough, it was those same demons that had been tormenting us since day one.

The Hylian Captain was dumbfounded, "How did they find this place!?"

I put on my angry face, "I don't know, but we're not running this time!"

With all of us stationed at the front door, Zelda turned to us, "Let's give them a spook, we'll jump out the door on my signal and it'll give us the upper hand."

"Got it." I replied.

We watched the monsters stomping into town, and they were doing so in the most ostentatious manner possible.

"These are Ghiriham's monsters all right." I muttered, earning a small chuckle from everyone else.

"Let's GO!" Zelda practically broke the door down and we all ran out leaving behind dust.

We unleashed a flurry of attacks on the startled monsters, Impa used her Giant's Knife and Zelda using her Rapier. Those two combined with my Kokiri spear was detrimental on the monsters, as we defeated them all fairly quickly.

There we stood for what seemed like several hours in complete focus, just in case other monsters were around.

"I'm not sensing anymore monsters here, we may relax now." Impa announced.

After everyone let their guards down, Zelda assessed the situation, "This could be bad, those monsters showing up here means that more possibly know that the village is here. If Ghiriham finds out… who knows what'll happen."

The Hylian Captain stated, "He'll tear the world to bits!"

I stated, "So to sum it up, we need to hurry because we might not have much time."

"That's right." Zelda nodded.

"In that case it may be better to divide our strength…" Impa pondered, "Lana, Zelda, you two need to head to Lake Floria and find Link. I'll stay here and keep the village guarded."

"And us?" A solider asked.

"You'll stay here too. Lana, Zelda, and Link can take care of Lake Floria."

As everyone was talking I felt worried for Link all of a sudden, there probably wasn't any need to I'm more than positive he can look out for himself. Curiosity took over and I was thinking, _"I wonder if Link found anything yet."_

"Lana?" Zelda got my attention.

"Yes?"

"Are you ready to go?"

I nodded, "I'm ready."

Zelda and I hurried north to our next destination, Lake Floria.

* * *

"Hey Zelda, come look!"

She came rushing over and I pointed to the hoof prints I could barely see in the dirt.

Her eyes widened briefly, "Those are tracks Epona left behind, let's follow them!" I knew she would be able to recognize Link's horse. So we began to chase the hoof prints as quickly as possible, our hearts pounding and the wind rushing through our hair.

"I hope Link is all right!" Zelda expressed.

"I'm sure he's okay, he's the hero after all!"

"Even the greatest of heroes need helping hands at times!"

"Well the helping hands are on the way!"

She smiled and laughed quietly, then looked forward and gasped, "Lana, look ahead!"

When I saw what she was seeing, I too was surprised, "Oh my goodness!"

We could barely see Link on Epona off into the distance fighting off a pack of blade-wielding Bokoblins. Link had Epona rush through the crowd knocking several over, and slashing others with his own blade.

Seconds later Proxi appeared in front of us, "Oh there you guys are! Not a second too soon! Hurry you have to help Link!"

Zelda and I readied our weapons and dashed right at the action. Once we got close enough Zelda used a massive light arrow and fired directly into the crowd, sending several Bokoblins in all different directions. I converted my magic spear into a slingshot and let fly an oversized Deku Seed, hitting more of them.

Link had Epona gallop by our sides.

"What took you?" He impishly asked us, "I was just getting bored!"

"No time to explain now!" Zelda stated, "Let's take care of these guys!"

"No problem!" Link enthused, "Now that most of them have been weakened, I'll take care of them with my focus attack!"

"That's right! Give it to them Link!" Proxi egged him on.

He backflipped off Epona and charged forward glowing a courageous green. He took a step back, unsheathed his sword and lunged to land an explosive stab.

"HIIIIYAAAAAHHHHH!" He yelled.

At the last moment before impact, my eyes caught sight of a cucco that appeared absolutely out of nowhere and it aimlessly wandered directly into the bull's-eye of where Link was about to hit.

Time slowed down as I gasped, I heard Zelda do the same next to me. She had seen the cucco too.

So did Proxi, "LINK WATCH OUT!" She frantically shouted.

Too late, Link's attack hit. Light flashed brightly, the cucco took the full brunt of the attack and fell back several feet.

Our eyes were so wide I was surprised they didn't roll out of their sockets.

Meanwhile, Link failed to take notice of the cucco and had a look of satisfaction turning around and walking to us, "You three okay?" He noticed our looks of terror, "What's wrong?"

Without a word Zelda and I pointed back at the twitching cucco. When he turned around he realized the even grimmer situation we were about to face.

"Uh oh…" He dreadfully muttered.

The cucco hopped back to its feet and stood still for a second before whirling around to face us with an infuriated look on its face.

"CAAWWCAW CAAAAWW!" It crowed deafeningly.

A stampede of more cuccos I had ever seen in one place emerged from the horizon, some were running and others were flying. All of them however, were taking aim for us and out for our blood.

"For the love of Nayru, RUN!" Link shouted, and we all sped away as fast as our legs could carry us.

Epona, who had started running alongside us, neighed loudly. Link ran closer to her and managed to jump on effortlessly. He reached for Zelda and swept her up on Epona, then he leaned for me and I felt his hand tightly grab my arm and hoist me onto the horse.

"Where did that damn thing even come from!?" Link questioned.

"I don't know!" Zelda, Proxi, and I all said together.

I had no idea which way we were running, none of us did. But all that was on our minds was escaping the avalanche of livid cuccos.

We rushed into a ton of trees hoping to lose them in there, Epona was still running wild with all her strength and speed despite having the three of us on her back.

Ahead of us, the trail was leading us into a thick mess of branches. We could barely see through them so we didn't know what was on the other side, Link encouraged Epona to rush through and she broke the timber wall with relative ease.

On the other side, we came across a large gap. It was one cliff to another.

"Link, that gap looks too wide!" Zelda freaked.

Link gave her an assuring look, "Not a problem Princess!" He looked ahead, "Epona, get ready to jump!"

"Jump?" I asked timidly.

"Here goes, hold on tight!"

Before I knew it Epona leapt, "WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA!" All of us yelled hurling through the air. We skid to a stop upon hitting the ground and retreated into the brush. When Link pulled her to a stop, Epona gave a triumph neigh in victory.

I jumped off the brave horse in shock and took a few steps back, "That… was so amazing!"

Zelda stepped down, "Indeed."

Link then climbed down and whispered, "I… don't hear the cuccos anymore. I think we got away." He patted Epona, "Great running as always Epona!"

The sweet horse cuddled up to her rider.

I embraced her, "You're so cool Epona! You saved us!"

"I'll say, that was amazing." Zelda breathed out, "Link I was always wondering why you were so afraid of those things. I guess I see why now."

"You see what I mean?" he emphasized, "They're scarier than any dungeon monster I've ever fought!"

Among the conversation I could faintly hear water…

"So where's Impa and the soldiers?" Link asked.

Zelda answered, "They're staying behind to guard the village. We had to take out a group of those strange monsters that found the place."

"Oh no…"

"Yeah."

"Hey guys! Isn't this the lake we're looking for?" Proxi's voice called from a few feet away.

We followed her voice and the sound of the water until we came to an opening, we beheld a vast lake of crystal clear water and three waterfalls cascading off a towering rock face.

"This is definitely Lake Floria." I observed.

"We need to find the Great Fountain Fairy." Zelda said, "Let's hurry!"


	9. A Startling Discovery

**Author's Note: Oh gracious this took forever! *laughs***

**I hope you all enjoy anyway. :p**

* * *

Lake Floria looked just as I remembered from the legend I've read, but even more enchanting in person. Waves licked the tiny sand shores while the sun's rays sparkled on the surface of the water. With nothing but forest surrounding us, I felt magically at peace. Unfortunately I didn't have time to relax, none of us did. Hyrule is depending on us!

I worried about Impa and the others back at Kakariko. Troubling thoughts plagued my mind, what if the monsters find them again? What if… Ghirahim found them? Ugh… I shuddered at the thought. After thinking about it I believed, _"If he gets bored at the castle… no. I can't think about that." _

One thing I was certainly positive about, he will not get away with this. In the meantime, we were wandering without direction around Lake Floria.

"So where are we going exactly?" Proxi pointed it out.

Link looked around, "I'm not sure Proxi. But I'm sure we'll find her soon."

"I was hoping you guys would know." I mentioned with a hint of wit, "Right now we're just going where Astrid directed us."

"We are close, I can sense it." Zelda stated.

I stared at the water motionlessly, barely blinking. I had this feeling that, it was calling out to me.

Zelda noticed, "Lana? Are you all right?"

I hesitated a moment before answering, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just… I have this feeling."

Seconds later, I could faintly feel the Sealing Tome start vibrating. I didn't pay attention to it at first because I thought it was just me.

"Do you sense something too Lana?" Proxi questioned.

"Yes, something about the water. I can't really-"

She shouted suddenly, "Lana! The Sealing Tome!"

I glanced at the Sealing Tome just as it started glowing a whitish gold.

"What's up with the Sealing Tome?" Link asked, amazed.

I replied, "I don't know. It's vibrating."

The book lifted itself out of my hands and floated to the middle of the lake at a fast pace. We all stared at the book curiously.

"Lana are you doing that?" Zelda inquired.

I shook my head, "No, I swear. I'm not doing anything. It's doing that on its own."

The ground began to tremor abruptly, we had to struggle to avoid being knocked down. Link drew his sword, Zelda wielded her Rapier, and I employed my Kokiri Spear.

Unexpectedly, the lake transformed into one giant whirlpool and the quake got more intense.

"What's going on!?" Zelda exclaimed.

The whirlpool suddenly morphed into a typhoon and rose out of the water, consuming the book and circling fast. When we felt the wind start to pull us to the water we turned to retreat. However, the water-whirlwind had increased in strength. The trees around us had started to bend to the force of the storm.

Proxi was working her little wings just as much as she possibly could. But she was starting to get tired, I noticed her slowly getting pulled to the vortex.

"Proxi!" I called, I reached for her, in that moment I was yanked off my feet and soaring through the air. I could see Link and Zelda getting smaller in my line of sight. I heard them shouting for me before I was submerged.

The water all around me got darker as I was dragged down, I shut my eyes.

The next thing I know, I hit the ground. The Sealing Tome landed on my back between my shoulders. I opened my eyes to find myself in a blue cavern, my nose caught the unique fragrance of fresh water. I gripped the Sealing Tome, steadily got to my feet, and glanced around. I was truly amazed by the environment that surrounded me. Three shadows circled me causing me to glance upward, just in time for Link, Zelda, and Proxi to literally drop in.

"Ouch!"

"Oof!"

Proxi caught herself with her wings just before hitting the ground.

Link pointed this out, "You're so lucky you've got wings Proxi, heh!"

"I know, right?" The little fairy replied in a playful, proud way, "That's the perks of being a fairy!"

"Look at this place!" I announced and my voice echoed. They were just as taken aback as I was when they slowly looked around.

"Gracious." Zelda stated, "What a beautiful cave."

"Are we under the water?" Link asked.

"Highly likely." I replied, "We did just get sucked into the lake didn't we?"

"That's right, the force of the whirlpool got stronger." Zelda explained, "After you disappeared into the water we got caught too."

"I see." I trotted ahead to see what was in front of us. Our path was a stretch of cave with rock paths crossing water.

Link approached me, "Lana, since the Sealing Tome appeared to cause that cyclone. I think that means we're in the right place. After all the goddesses have a way of herding the heroes in the correct direction."

I smiled a little.

Zelda caught up, "We should begin our exploration then, since we appear to be on the right track."

Princess Zelda, she's always so elegant. Even in these kind of roughing-it situations; I honestly admired her for that. It's no wonder her and Link are destined to be together; I mean, what could be better than the courageous and strong hero and a princess full of wisdom and grace? As I thought that I felt my inner sadness return.

Just as that happened I felt a peculiar pain rapidly grow in my heart. I cried out and fell to my knees; my hand over my chest.

Everyone got startled from my sudden yelp; Zelda rushed to my side and held me by the shoulders, "Lana are you okay? What's the matter?"?"

The pain slowly faded away, so I took a few deep breaths and relaxed, "Yeah, I'm fine." I smiled at Zelda, "I'm okay now!"

"Are you sure?" Proxi added, "You sounded like you were in agony."

Link agreed, "Yeah that really scared us."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what that was either." I brushed myself off, "Let's keep going, I'm better now."

The cave had coral growing on the floors and all up the walls. The crystals that were jutting from the ground sparkled getting caught in my eyes.

"This place is pretty." Proxi admired.

Zelda agreed, "It is, but we don't have time to sightsee now. We must find The Great Fountain Fairy."

"I wonder where she is." I pondered.

"Let's keep moving; I'm sure we'll find a sign soon enough."

As we went on, more of the path began to steadily disappear. Instead of walking in a straight path we were weaving back and forth between the walls; until the walking path completely ended. A pond rested before us. We were standing on a thin path with bodies of water between us. I didn't know what was ahead of us; one thing was for sure though, this appeared to be the end of the line.

"What is this?" Link asked, "Is this where we're supposed to be?"

I had a small feeling in my heart, "I feel like it is." I spoke, "Wow, it's really quiet." That small feeling grew into caution, "Um… Link? Zelda? Proxi? I have a bad feeling about this…"

"What do you mean Lana?" Link asked. Just then the environment started to tremble, steadily it evolved into a moderate earthquake.

"Oh my… everyone get ready!" Zelda announced.

We readied our respective weapons and prepared for battle. From the depths of the pond emerged a massive fish-like creature with a humongous bulb-shaped forehead, resembling a torpedo. The deep blue and grey color scheme on it's skin turned entirely ruby red; then he let out a deep roar.

"Everyone watch out!" I shouted just as it pounced. Everyone dropped to the ground and it soared over our heads and splashed in the water on the opposite end. A wave of water brushed us.

I remember those enemies from the earliest known legend to man. The Cranioc will turn red with excitement if it spots prey and charge head-on.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" Link answered.

"Me too!" Zelda replied.

I waited, "Proxi? Are you okay? Proxi!?"

We looked all around franticly in the air for her.

"Help me! Help me!" Came a small cry from the water. We were horrified to see Proxi struggling in the water, and that monster flipping around and honing in on her.

"Proxi!" Link shouted and dived into the water.

"Link!" Zelda and I both shouted. The beast turned red again and prepared to charge. I then jumped in after them and hastily got in front of them. Using the Sealing Tome I created a magic wall between us and the Cranioc. Fortunately for us, it couldn't stop itself in time and it hit the slab of magic so hard it shattered and left it dazed. Link gently grabbed Proxi, cradling her.

"Get out of the water get out of the water get out of the water!" I repeated in a frenzy.

While Zelda was helping us out of the water, the monster returned to his senses. It was clearly more agitated than before.

"I've run into those things when I went diving one time!" Link called, "Their weak spots is on their stomachs!"

Taking his advice I readied my Kokiri Spear and used it to create large shards of ice when big blue turned big red and readied itself to jump at us again. Instead of jumping over us again, it ran into the wall of the walkway we were standing on causing the ground to jerk violently. It caught me off guard enough to send me flying into the pond that it originally came from.

Underwater, the bubbles from the impact obscured my vision initially. Once they disappeared I could see Link and Zelda knocked over. The ice shards remained between them. I saw the monster jumping into sight shortly after; and it was fixing to land on top of me, wide open mouth first.

Noticing my Kokiri Spear floating close to me, I got to it in one breaststroke. Despite being slowed by being underwater I managed to make the ice shards above shatter, and hit the creature directly in the stomach.

I faintly heard the sound of it roaring in pain. It's heavy body fell kept its course and fell into the water inches away from me. The force thrashed me around briefly before it sank at the bottom of the water, wiggling.

I aimed the head of the spear right for stomach and fired deku seeds like my life depended on it, because it did. It erupted one last roar of pain before it collapsed, and didn't move again. Seconds later it faded into dark silhouette before popping.

Nodding in satisfaction, and remembering I was underwater; I swam to the surface. Upon reemerging I breathed out and inhaled deeply, feeling the relief of the fresh air into my lungs.

"Lana! Are you all right?" Zelda called.

I coughed before answering, "I'm okay!"

I hurried and climbed out of the water, noticing that Link was still holding Proxi.

"Proxi!" I expressed, worried.

She started coughing, and I sighed in relief.

"I didn't duck in time…" She said regretfully.

I smiled impishly, "As long as you're okay we'll forgive you."

The little fairy giggled, "I'm fine, just shocked."

"That's great…" Zelda spoke, "I'm so happy."

"Now where were we?" Link looked around.

At first we didn't notice, but the pond started glowing. Proxi was the first to see and she got our attention.

"What's going on now?" I whispered.

Without warning, a giant women who wore ivy vines and leaves as clothes and leather boots spouted from the fountain with a joyful laugh. Her lengthy coral colored hair tied in three pigtails flowed elegantly behind her.

"Oh! Oh my goodness! Thank you so much for getting rid of that repulsive creature!" Her voice sounded ecstatic and wild, "My dears, you are the ones who chased it off aren't you?"

We stood there motionless and soundless for a second, then I stepped forward and answered, "Yes, we did."

"Oh thank you kindly it's much appreciated! Some ill-mannered man marched in here before and set that monster free! I was so frightened…" Suddenly she set her eyes on Link and gasped, "Oh! My, my, my! Aren't you a handsome man! Very much unlike the one that was here earlier!"

"WHAAAAA?"

All of us had extreme expressions on our faces after that statement. Zelda had a jealous look on her face, and I was shocked at this fairy's audacity. Link appeared so flustered that he just wanted to fall through the ground, and Proxi was just surprised.

"Uhh…" Link uttered.

"Oh dear me, you needn't be so modest handsome! You are quite blessed, certainly!"

Everyone was embarrassed by this point.

"Who was this man?" Zelda questioned, "The one that came in earlier?" She was struggling to keep a civil tone. This shows that even princesses have their limits.

"Also, are you by any chance the Great Fountain Fairy?" I asked.

"Why yes that would be me! I am the Great Fountain Fairy!" Her tone dampened, "Ah yes, that man that came in called himself Ghirahim… I was absolutely appalled by his dreadful attitude!"

Link, Zelda, Proxi, and I looked at each other with alarm.

I decided to explain the whole situation, "Hi, my name is Lana. These are my friends; Link, Zelda, and Proxi. The reason we're here is because we're trying to stop him. He's taken over Hyrule Castle and is trying to revive Ganondorf. We need a blessing for this Sealing Tome." I showed her the book, "It's the only way to stop him."

She appeared baffled, "That book! Oh my… Well, I would love to assist in any possible way I can. If you possess the book then you are surly the one to carry out the task." She smiled warmly, "Yes, of course I will bless the Sealing Tome.

The Tome levitated out of my arms and to about eye level with her. She closed her eyes and started whispering in the Hylian language. I could hardly understand what she was saying due to the low volume of voice she was using. The Sealing Tome, and the environment all around us sparkled and twinkled magically.

I whispered, "Wow."

"So pretty." I heard Proxi say.

The Sealing Tome became encased within a ball of light. None of us could see what was happening because the light was intense. Seconds later the sphere shattered, sending sparkles all over. After that the Tome slowly floated back to me; I received it carefully.

"Now then… you must take that to the Great Forest Fairy, hidden deep within The Sacred Grove, to receive a blessing from her.

"Of course!" I replied happily, "Well, we're one step closer!"

"Awesome!" Link cheered.

"Indeed this is wonderful." Zelda nodded, "We should get going. The sooner the better."

I could tell from her voice that she was still a tiny bit agitated about The Great Fairy flirting with her boyfriend. Even so, she remained civil. Which we were all thankful for.

I smiled, "Yes, thank you so much Great Fairy; but we really have to get going."

"Of course, I'll let the Great Forest Fairy know you're coming. Run along now!"

We started to take off running, but then, "Wait! Hold on now." Her voice tone switched from elated to unease, causing us to hit the brakes on our stride.

"What's the matter?" I probed, just as I turned around she got extremely close to me. She seemed to start examining me.

"Is there a problem?" Zelda inquired. Meanwhile I just stared at her, curious.

"Oh my… Lana is it? I… regret to tell you this but… you are in grave trouble sweetie."

"What is it? What's wrong with Lana?" Proxi panicked.

Her vibrant violet eyes met my crystal blue eyes intensely, and she spoke, "You have been cursed. I have no doubt that it was the work of that abhorrent Ghirahim!"

"Cursed? What do you mean?" Link asked.

"The Kanjō curse. It affects her heart. The curse will drain her life energy until she has none left."

We all grew distressed quickly. "What are we going to do now?" I worried. The Great Fairy put her hand up.

"Let me finish." She adapted a sisterly, gentle tone, "Listen to me, Lana. The curse will be in stasis as long as you keep focused. You must remain in control of your emotions or the curse will progress."

I was reminded almost immediately what Cia told me in my dream.

"There has to be a way to cure her." Zelda stated.

"You must reach Luna Light Shrine, because you possess the Spirit Tome I assume you know about the sacred place. When you get there, the curse will be forced out."

"So all we have to do is get to Luna Light Shrine and this curse will be gone?" I questioned, "But I thought that no evil could get there."

She nodded approvingly, "That is true. But you have good intentions. This curse has been cast upon you without your will, therefore you are not morally at fault. Now go, The Great Forest Fairy in the Sacred Grove awaits you."

"Let's hurry. At this rate we won't have much time." Link urged his friends onward.

"Thank you Great Fountain Fairy!" I bid, "I'll survive! We all will. Then we'll defeat Ghirahim! Yay!"

She replied, "Let me help you brave heroes outside." She starting moving her hands like a dancer and we began to ascend and glow."

"Whoa, what's happening now?" Proxi wondered.

A second later we were blinded by the light, and I heard the last words from the Great Fountain Fairy, "Remember Lana, remain in control of your emotions."

It was about a minute later we woke up. We were standing in front of the surface of Lake Floria, as we were when we first arrived here. I pondered over everything the Great Fairy had said.

"_So… this curse explains a few things. Like… when I felt that sharp pain back there! Right, I was feeling a little envious of Zelda…" _When I felt a slight pain, I stopped myself, _"No good… just thinking about it will… I can't."_

"Wow… that was so cool." Proxi noted, "Lana how are you feeling now?"

I smiled and turned to her with my fingers doing the peace sign, "I'm feeling great!"

"That's perfect! That's better than perfect! Now, let's stop Ghirahim!"

Link brought up, "Do you think we should return to Kakariko Village first? Just to see how Impa's doing?"

Zelda pondered, "I… don't see why not. If Lana's feeling fine."

"We should just to be safe." I added, "Impa's a tough cookie I'm sure she's fine, but she'll probably want to know what's going on."

"In that case, let's go." Zelda declared, and we headed back to where we left Epona. Next stop, Kakariko Village.


	10. Announcement

Hi guys, what's up? :p

So I'm planning on starting this story over. I'll fix a few things and try to make it better and I might change the title if I get a better idea. Basically, I'm just trying to better the story up. :P

But I've enjoyed writing this so I want to make it better. :P I've been busy a lot so... yeah.

Thanks for reading this, and hopefully I'll make it better. I hope you enjoyed!

For now, I'll see you guys later!


End file.
